Prawie jak Karupin
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: Co łączy Fujiego Shyuusuke z ukochanym kotem Ryomy? Całkiem sporo, wbrew pozorom. Thrill Pair


Fanfik napisany jakieś 3 czy 4 lata temu, więc na dzień dzisiejszy pewnie wiele wyrażeń w nim bym zmieniła, ale! Ma swój urok i za każym razem jak go czytam to mam jedno wielkie awwww, więc w niezmienionej postaci, moja pierwsza miłość, thrill pair for you ;)

Po polsku, ale jeśli ktoś chciałby przetłumaczyć byłabym zaszczycona :)

* * *

Zwyczajne popołudnie w Akademii Seishun. Zmęczeni całym dniem uprzykrzającej życie nauki uczniowie kierowali się powoli do swoich domów. Oczywiście robili to tylko ci, którzy nie mieli żadnych zajęć w klubie. A tak się akurat składa, że męski klub tenisowy Seigaku wykorzystywał każdą wolną chwilę swoich członków na poprawienie ich umiejętności. Dlatego też teraz słychać było głuche odbicia piłek, zawsze towarzyszące treningom.

Tym razem ośmioro stałych reprezentantów podzielonych zostało w pary przez kapitana, który cały wysiłek swoich kolegów oglądał uważnie zza kortów. Kawamura i Momoshiro trenowali siłę na dalekim korcie F, niedaleko przed nimi na korcie D Kikumaru Eiji rzucał wyzwanie grającemu wytrzymałościowo Kaidou, a kalkulujący geniusze Oishi i Inui rozpoczynali pojedynek na korcie C.

Kort A zajęty był natomiast przez parę, której potencjał przyciągał uwagę Tezuki, kapitana Seigaku. Echizen Ryoma, zdumiewający pierwszoklasista, który z miejsca objął tytuł reprezentanta oraz Fuji Shyuusuke z wiecznie obecnym na twarzy uśmiechem i zamkniętymi oczami, znany jako geniusz. Mimo że Tezuka, mając na celu wyłącznie ich dobro, zakazał grać poważne mecze, w głębi serca wiedział, że przy tej dwójce skazany był na porażkę od samego początku.

Teraz, patrząc jak w oczach Echizena pojawia się znajomy wyraz determinacji pomieszanej z radością, kiedy rzucał wyzwanie stojącemu naprzeciw niego geniuszowi, kapitan Seigaku westchnął niedostrzegalnie. W odpowiedzi na intensywny wzrok przeciwnika, Fuji otworzył swoje wiecznie zamknięte oczy i lodowato zimne tęczówki koloru intensywnie niebieskiego nieba wwierciły się w twarz Ryomy. Na usta młodszego z nich wypłynął złośliwy półuśmieszek, gdy lewą ręką wyrzucił piłkę w powietrze i...

Tak się zaczęło. Tezuka spokojnie obserwował zmagającego się z Kontrami Echizena i bezbronnego wobec Cyclone Smasha Fujiego, którego nie uratowała nawet słynna Higuma Otoshi.

- Game, Echizen. 6-6. Tie-break.

Dopiero w tym momencie kapitan Seigaku stwierdził, że na dzisiaj wystarczy. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a znając tą dwójkę, tie-break mógł trwać drugie tyle, co cały mecz. Pchnął drzwiczki prowadzące na kort i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem zawołał:

- Fuji, Echizen! Na dzisiaj wystarczy.

- Che – pierwszoklasista nasunął czapkę głębiej na oczy. - A właśnie miałem pokonać Tsubame Gaeshi.

Z jego prawej strony rozległ się cichy śmiech. Fuji popatrzył na swojego przeciwnika ze zwykłym dla siebie uśmiechem. Jego oczy ponownie były zamknięte.

- Saa... Może następnym razem, Echizen.

Po tych słowach wszyscy troje skierowali się do szatni, gdzie pozostali z przejęciem rozprawiali o treningu. Każdy z nich bez slowa podszedł do swojej szafki i zaczął się przebierać.

- Oi, Echizen! - koło najniższego reprezentanta pojawił się jego najbliższy przyjaciel. - Podrzucić cię do domu?

- Sankyuu, Momo-senpai – rzucił krótko tamten, nie patrząc na niego, gdy kiwnął głową.

Od momentu w którym zdjął przepocony T-shirt czuł na sobie czyjeś intensywne spojrzenie, a jego intuicja podpowiadała, że nie może to bynajmniej być nic dobrego. Szybko zapinając guziki śnieżnobiałej koszuli, kątem oka zauważył, że Fuji-senpai zdążył już się przebrać i właśnie wychodził. Zdjął czapkę i wrzucił ją do szafki, odwracając się w tym samym momencie i potrząsając mokrymi włosami.

- Ne, Fuji-senpai...

Stojący niedaleko wyjścia nastolatek odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na mówiącego. Jego twarz zdobił tradycyjny uśmiech, a zamknięte powieki skrywały zaskoczenie, jakie w tej chwili czuł.

- Mmm?

Patrzył spokojnie jak Echizen podchodzi do niego i łapie go za rękę, zmuszając tym samym do pochylenia. W tym czasie jego zdumienie pomieszało się z ciekawością, a kiedy delikatna dłoń stanowczo wplotła się w jego włosy i przyciągnęła twarz do tej drugiej, Fuji nie był w stanie dłużej nad sobą panować.

Czując ciepły oddech Echizena na swoich ustach, bezwiednie otworzył oczy, które lekko rozszerzyły się w szoku. Złotobrązowe tęczówki, które zwykle pełne były arogancji i niemego wyzwania, teraz nagle złagodniały tuż przed jego twarzą. Geniusz Seigaku nigdy jeszcze nie był w sytuacji, w której nie wiedział co ma zrobić czy powiedzieć. A przynajmniej tak było do czasu, gdy poznał Echizena Ryomę.

Patrząc w oczy pierwszorocznego reprezentanta, głęboko na ich dnie zobaczył ślady uczucia, które mocno nim wstrząsnęło. Zamrugał zaskoczony i cały czar nagle prysł. Ręka zaborczo przytrzymująca jego głowę znikła, pozostawiając po sobie dziwną pustkę.

- Tak myślałem – rzucił Echizen, odwracając się i podnosząc swoją torbę. - Fuji-senpai ma oczy prawie jak Karupin.

Wszyscy obecni patrzyli w szoku, jak na twarzy najmłodszego członka ich drużyny pojawia się złośliwy uśmiech. Nie patrząc na żadnego z nich, zarzucił torbę na ramię i ruszył do drzwi.

- Poczekam przy rowerze, Momo-senpai – powiedział krótko i wyszedł, odprowadzany cichym śmiechem Fujiego.

* * *

Fuji Shyuusuke był osobą, którą niełatwo zaskoczyć. Co więcej, był osobą, przed którą istnialo niewiele sekretów, gdyż miał w zwyczaju zgłębiać je z lub bez pozwolenia tych, których dotyczyły. Etatowy geniusz Seigaku dobrze znał ludzką psychikę, a jego wysoce rozwinięta zdolność obserwacji na każdym kroku ułatwiała mu życie. Był pewny swoich umiejętności i nigdy nie wachał się z nich skorzystać, gdy coś wybitnie go zaciekawiło. Można by powiedzieć, że zawsze potrafił dopiąć swego i całkowicie rozgryźć obiekt zainteresowania. Z jednym tylko wyjątkiem.

A wyjątek ten właśnie stał przed swoją szafką w pustej szatni, ściągając mundurek i szybko przebierając się w treningowe ubrania. Akurat schylał się po czapkę, która znalazła się na ziemi podczas wyciągania stroju, kiedy zamarł i odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Stojąc w drzwiach, Fuji uśmiechnął się swoim zwykłym uśmiechem.

- Fuji-senpai…

- Ohayou, Echizen – powiedział łagodnie, podchodząc do swojej szafki.

Postawił torbę z rakietami tuż obok i powoli zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli, kiedy dotarło do niego, że nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy odwracał się do Echizena. Chłopak stał niedaleko niego, trzymając w dłoni swoją czerwoną rakietę i wpatrując się w nią, jakby szukał jakiejś odpowiedzi.

- Ne, Fuji-senpai…

Serce geniusza Seigaku zabiło nierówno, gdy przypomniał sobie scenę z poprzedniego dnia. Wszystko zaczęło się dokładnie od tych słów. Czuł jak krew w jego żyłach przyspiesza, a znajomy dreszcz ekscytacji przeszedł mu po plecach.

- Mm? – mruknął, tak samo jak wczoraj.

- Chciałbym dokończyć nasz mecz – spojrzenie pierwszorocznego reprezentanta przeniosło się z rakiety na jego rozmówcę.

- Saa… - Fuji poczuł się rozczarowany taki rozwojem wydarzeń. – Tezuka na pewno nie pozwoli nam zagrać.

- Nie musi wiedzieć – usłyszał cichy głos Echizena, gdy odwracał się by wreszcie dokończyć przebieranie. – Mieszkam przy świątyni, na której terenie wybudowany jest kort.

Drzwi otworzyły się cicho i do środka weszło kilku reprezentantów. Na twarz Fujiego wrócił jego tradycyjny uśmiech.

- O 18:00? – spytał cicho, by tylko stojący obok Echizen mógł usłyszeć.

Pierwszoroczny zdążył jedynie kiwnąć głową, kiedy przy akompaniamencie radosnego krzyku „Ochibi!" został złapany w stalowy uścisk Kikumaru.

* * *

Dwie minuty przed czasem Fuji zadzwonił do rezydencji państwa Echizen. Niezwykle miła dziewczyna, która przedstawiła się jako Nanako Meino, poprosiła by chwilę zaczekał. Minutę później ze schodów prowadzących na piętro zszedł Echizen i błyskawicznie zaczął wiązać buty.

- Oi, seishounen! – z drzwi wiodących do kuchni wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna w stroju mnicha, a Fuji zauważył, że ruchy palców najmłodszego reprezentanta Seigaku jeszcze przyspieszyły. ‑ Idziesz na randkę?

- Tak, na randkę – odpowiedział tamten śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

Gdyby nie to, że stał tak blisko, Fuji mógłby zarzucić całą winę na swoje uszy i powiedzieć, że się przesłyszał. W tej sytuacji jednak nie miał wyboru, słyszał wyraźnie. Zaśmiał się cicho, wiedząc do czego to prowadzi. Echizen złapał torbę z rakietami, stojącą tuż przy drzwiach i zarzucił ją na ramię.

- A ładna jest chociaż? – krzyknął za nim jego ojciec.

- Jak na chłopaka – rzucił Echizen, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie.

Wychodząc, zamknął drzwi, pozostawiając za nimi oniemiałego ojca. Dołączył do nadal śmiejącego się Fujiego i ręką wskazał kierunek. Dopiero gdy byli kilka metrów od domu, z jego wnętrza rozległ się dawno oczekiwany krzyk:

- EEEEEEEHHHHH?!

* * *

Fuji opadł zmęczony na ziemię, ciężko oddychając po wyczerpujący meczu. Mimo że grali od początku i tak doszło do tie-breaka. Geniusz Seigaku zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego wygrana była wygraną tylko z nazwy. Tym, który zasłużył na miano zwycięzcy był Echizen, który pokonywał po kolei każdą z jego Kontr. Higuma Otoshi, Tsubame Gaeshi, Hakugei, a nawet Kagerou Zutsumi. Wszystkie zostały przełamane, a mimo to Fuji został zwycięzcą.

Fuji westchnął ciężko nad niesprawiedliwością losu i położył się na plecach, wpatrując w niebo nad nim. Słońce powoli zachodziło za horyzont, pozostawiając po sobie ostatnie drobiny ciepła. Powoli krew w jego żyłach wracała do swojego normalnego tempa obiegu, a oddech się wyrównywał.

Przez kilka chwil panowała idealna cisza, którą niespodziewanie przerwały miękkie kroki. Fuji uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i patrzył jak Echizen niespiesznie do niego podchodzi.

- To był dobry mecz, nie uważasz? – spytał, uśmiechając się w zwyczajowy sposób.

Żadnej odpowiedzi nie było. Najmłodszy reprezentant Seigaku opadł przy nim na kolana i delikatnie pochylił się w jego kierunku. Krew w żyłach geniusza znowu zaczęła szybciej krążyć, gdy Echizen wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie złapał kosmyk jego włosów. Obracając go w palcach, wydawał się być całkowicie przez niego pochłonięty. Dopiero po chwili puścił go i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, patrząc z aroganckim błyskiem prosto w teraz otwarte oczy Fujiego.

- Fuji-senpai ma włosy prawie jak Karupin – na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, który tym razem nie miał w sobie nic złośliwego.

Etatowy geniusz Seigaku wpatrywał się w siedzącego obok nastolatka, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Ten uśmiech, całkowicie niepasujący do jego codziennego wizerunku, odebrał Fujiemu mowę. Nigdy nie wiedział, że Echizen może uśmiechać się w taki sposób. Bez swojej zwykłej bezczelności, arogancji i złośliwości. Po prostu szczery, szczęśliwy uśmiech. _Inui dałby się zabić dla takich danych_, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

- Ne, Echizen… - zaczął, nie bardzo wiedząc co chce powiedzieć.

Dwoje złoto-brązowych oczu spojrzało na niego pytająco, a ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca odbiły w ich głębi to uczucie, które wczoraj w nich zobaczył po raz pierwszy. Teraz dopiero wyraźnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wyjątkową osobą jest chłopak siedzący przed nim. Zazwyczaj, gdy Fuji odkrył już czyjś sekret, natychmiast tracił zainteresowanie tym kimś. Jednak teraz było inaczej.

Echizen był jak prezent, zapakowany w wiele pokrywających się nawzajem warstw. Gdy zrywasz jedną, kolejna znajduje się tuż pod spodem. I mimo że Fuji właśnie odkrył jeden z sekretów najmłodszego członka drużyny, który tak go intrygował, miał przeczucie, że jest on dopiero jedną z tych najgórniejszych warstw. Nawet po odkryciu takiego sekretu, Echizen nadal pozostawał interesującym obiektem obserwacji.

Fuji nie miał pojęcia ile tak siedzieli, wpatrując się sobie w oczy. Tym co wyrwało ich z tego transu był krzyk Nanako, która pojawiła się niedaleko kortu.

- Ryoma-san! – zatrzymała się obok nich i wzięła głęboki wdech. – Karupin…

Nie zdążyła nawet dokończyć zdania, gdy Echizen zerwał się z ziemi i pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia ze świątyni. Fuji patrzył za nim szeroko otwartymi oczami, z których biła fascynacja. Naprawdę, jak dużo sekretów może mieć jedna osoba?

* * *

Szedł parkiem, zastanawiając się jak daleko w poszukiwaniach mógł się zapędzić Echizen, kiedy gdzieś niedaleko usłyszał ciche miauczenie. Powoli udał się w tamto miejsce i ujrzał oszałamiający widok. Spory kot himalajski siedział na samym brzegu gałęzi, miaucząc raz po raz, jakby poganiając swojego właściciela, ostrożnie przesuwającego się w jego kierunku po grubszej części gałęzi.

W końcu, zniecierpliwiony czekaniem, wskoczył prosto w ramiona Echizena, sprawiając, że chłopak stracił równowagę i zaczął spadać. Fuji błyskawicznie znalazł się pod drzewem i zręcznie złapał ich oboje.

- Saa… - na jego twarzy pojawił się typowy uśmiech, z odrobiną przekory. – Chyba ktoś ma za mało adrenaliny w życiu, hmm?

Zaśmiał się cicho, widząc buntownicze spojrzenie najmłodszego reprezentanta Seigaku i postawił go na ziemi. Echizen, który cały czas bezpiecznie przytrzymywał swojego kota, teraz przytulił go mocno. Z jego twarzy znikło wszelkie napięcie, a cudowny uśmiech ponownie wpłynął na jego usta. Fuji stał w miejscu, uważnie go obserwując i stwierdził, że z takim uśmiechem nikt nie byłby w stanie niczego mu odmówić. Tylko dlaczego z niego nie korzystał?

Dopiero dwie ręce oplatające go w pasie wyrwały go z zadumy. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na przytulającego się do niego Echizena. Na jego wargach zagościł prawdziwy uśmiech, kiedy objął pierwszoklasistę. Po chwili Echizen odsunął się od niego i spojrzał prosto w otwarte oczy Fujiego.

- Zupełnie nie jak Karupin – rzucił zabawnie oburzonym tonem, choć w jego oczach wyraźnie widać było radość i szczęście.

Trzymając w jednej ręce Karupina, a palce drugiej splatając z palcami Fujiego, ruszył niknącą w mroku alejką w stronę swojego domu. Teraz w końcu miał obu: Karupina i Fujiego.

* * *

I jak? Mam nadzieję, że się podobało? Please review~


End file.
